


Settsu dan Sumeragi

by nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, aku haus akan (provinsi) banten, alternative universe(???????), mankai company - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang leader natsugumi dan akigumi.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma





	Settsu dan Sumeragi

"Tenma, kau pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan dari Settsu Banri membuat Tenma nyaris saja terdesak minumannya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menatap Banri dengan wajah yang memerah, "Banri-san... a-apa..."

"Kau," banri berucap, "pernah berciuman?"

**Author's Note:**

> saYA BUTUH ASUPAAAAAAAAAAAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *mengais tanah*


End file.
